Embodiments of the invention relate generally to the field of toys, and in particular to devices and methods that involve lighted segments having curved or angular profiles. Embodiments of the present invention provide toys or objects for use as balls, therapeutic instruments, baby toys, pet toys, beach or pool rafts, and the like.
The incorporation of lighted features has provided the basis for a variety of toys and other useful objects. Although such toys and objects have been generally commercially successful, it would be desirable to provide certain innovations and diversifying features. For these and other reasons, there continues to be a need for improved toy systems and other useful and decorative structures. Embodiments disclosed herein provide solutions to such needs.